matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Fortitude"
The "Fortitude" is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 97 (360 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 250)|mobility = *85 *20 (weight)|cost = 80 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Military-themed}} Appearance *It is the automatic grenade launcher with the tripod and the 50-round box. Strategy It deals devastating damage, good fire rate, higher capacity and inferior mobility. Tips *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Spam the weapon. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. *Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. *It can be used for rocket-jumping, so getting to a higher area than other enemies improves stealth and hidden attacks. *Useful for spamming. *Useful for spawn-trapping enemies. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. *Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. *It is possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. *It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very forgiving weapon. *This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the Heavy Ruby gear in one go. **This is also true for Block Crash. Counters *It is quite inaccurate, but don't let that fool you, as the area damage can greatly make up for its inaccuracy. *Its users are relatively slow and rather an easy target to pick off. *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. *Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. *Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing him/herself. Trivia *It is based on the Mk 19 Grenade Launcher. **In the real world, it is very impractical to wield this weapon due to its bulkiness, weighing 77.6 lbs (35.2 kg) *The player carries the "Fortitude" even though it has a tripod on the base. *It is vaguely similar to the Turret, except it has a tripod and rockets as a source of ammunition. *It now has a bipod attribute in the 17.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Clan Weapons Category:Rockets Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Bipod